corestar_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Warlord
DECEASED Name: Kahib (Ka-heeb) (Warlord). Height: 6'6. Weight: ?. Age:?. Race: Human/Entity. Personality: Deadly, Angry 24/7, Born Killer and Conqueror, Full of Hate. "i am the vessel of Greed.....of Anger......and of Death! I AM WARLORD!!!!" Backstory Warlord was once a Arabian villager, his parents though unknown were both killed, he was kidnapped by pirates and was taken to a ship. He had become a slave! Soon he was told he was to serve a pirate warlord, Raven Bleeze, he was a dangerous Pandurin pirate. Kahib hated his master, at every opportunity Kahib would either train with weapon masters, talk about mutiny with his men or brood in his evil thoughts. Finally Kahib found the time to take control, Raven was injured in a battle and returned to his base to find out that his slave had taken control. In a rage Bleeze challenged Kahib to a duel.......to the death! Kahib accepted and three minutes later robbed his former master of his life. It was then that Kahib named himself "Warlord". The New Era . Weapons/Skills Armor/Clothing: Heavy Iron Armor with Warg Fur Collar. Weapons: Twin swords with black steel tips (several enchantments) Magic: The entity of Death gave Warlord, Telekinesis, limited Mind reading abilities and immortality. The entity of Anger gave Warlord Pyrokinises, increased strength and Bloodlust. The entity of Greed gave Warlord the powers of Empathy, increased speed and the powers of flight. (later) The entity of Chaos gave Warlord Chaos magic. The Beginning Warlord was twice as powerful as his ex-master. He was able to unite multiple crime families and orc, ogre, troll and goblin tribes into a powerful force as his personal army, word of his success was received by King Tyrel, the ruler of the Lionade (Lion-Aid) kingdom. The current mainstay empire, Warlord planned to slay Tyrel and destroy his empire, and replace it with his own evil hierarchy. Despite being a deadly enemy Warlord realized that he would need even more power to defeat his foe. So he ventured into the Catacombs of Fate where three powerful entities lived. Warlord quickly found all three of them, Death, Anger and Greed. All three were equally powerful and all three equally evil beyond a humans mind! To Warlord each took something from him, Death may have given Warlord immortality but Warlord would be forced to see everyone he knew die of old age (however he never cared because......) Anger took away his empathy and replaced it with undying hatred, and finally Greed made it so everything that Warlord treasured was his. Any normal person would not have agreed however Warlord was so focused on gaining power he ignored his feelings and accepted the offer. Warlord was ready, so was King Tyrel, the two conquerors officially declared war on each other. The following war named "The Lasting War" lasted three years, at first Warlord won battle after battle but when victory was in his grasp Tyrel revealed his last option. In the final battle of the war called "the Battle of them Capital" Tyrel threw the all powerful relic.....the death coffin. The coffin would entice the target into a very powerful trance the person would have to walk into the coffin, then the coffin would close putting the entombed one in a long slumber. Warlord had not expected this, it was his worst mistake ever, he never did it again. Warlord was put into a powerful sleep never to attack Tyrel again. In till a Dwarf and a Zombie would awaken him again.